How soon is now?
by LuNaLia
Summary: [songfic] Sonríe. Me contagia. Sonrio como hace tiempo que no lo hago. Me río de mi desgracia. Me río de mis preocupaciones. De mí. Quiero saber quién es ella...


_**How soon is now?  
**por: Lunalia_

-Hoy vuelvo caminando, gracias.

No reconozco mi voz, ronca, como si resonara en el interior de una caverna. Tuerzo a la derecha y me adentro en las sombras del callejón. Ruidos de gatos. Coches. Y niños. descienden a medida que me adentro en la calle. hasta que sólo suena el eco de mis pasos. Aligero la marcha. No hay prisa por llegar a casa. Me siento en un banco deshecho. Miro al cielo. Gris. El cielo siempre escoge un color adecuado. Igual a mi estado de ánimo. Cierro los ojos. Aprovecho el silencio. La soledad. Tranquilidad. Serenidad. Yo. Nadie más.

**I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar **_  
_-Soy el hijo y el heredero  
de una timidez criminalmente vulgar-

No sé el tiempo que llevo sentado. ¿Para qué? Me da igual. Abro un cuaderno. El bolígrafo toca el papel. Aunque no escribo. Dudo. Pienso. Miro al suelo. Aprieto mi puño de rabia. Necesito una letra. Pero hoy no es su día para nacer.

**I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular  
**-Soy el hijo y el heredero  
de nada en particular-

Cierro el cuaderno. No puedo escribir hoy la canción alegre que me han pedido. No cuando soy alguien de quien sólo existen adjetivos negativos. Yo soy el rebelde. El chulo. El que pasa de todo. El que no tiene sentimientos. El solitario. El egoísta. El que no hace nada bien. Así que¿para qué escribir hoy¿Para qué hacer algo si será, sólo por venir de mí, juzgado como malo?

**You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
**-Cierra tu boca,  
¿Cómo puedes decir  
que hago las cosas de forma equivocada?-

Me levanto y continúo el camino. Arrastro los pies. Miro el paisaje. Desierto. Vacío. Siento deseos de no estar aquí. De no llegar a casa. De no estar en ninguna parte. Huír de mí. No ser yo. No ser guapo. No ser popular. Quiero ser nadie. Uno más. Anónimo. El que sólo sus amigos conocen el nombre. El que encuentra el amor verdadero. Y la amistad sin querer más beneficio que amistad.

**I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
**-Soy humano y necesito ser amado  
como los demás-

El silencio se rompe. Estoy cerca del barrio. Niños juegan en el parque. Un pequeño torpieza con su propia pelota. Llora. Me recuerda a Takeru. Algo me lanza a acercarme.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si -se levanta apoyándose en mi mano. Limpia las lágrimas con la manga del jersey. Sigue pareciendo mi hermano. Tal vez todos los niños sean pequeños Takerus-. Gracias.

-¿Qué haces¿No te dije que no anduvieses con desconocidos? Venga, vamos -una mujer tira del brazo del crío, que se queda mirando para mí mientras se marcha. Aparto mis ojos de la escena. No quiero seguir viendo.

**I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar **_  
_-Soy el hijo y el heredero  
de una timidez criminalmente vulgar-

No puedo ver los ojos llorosos de ese niño. Ni recordar cómo me separé de mi hermano. Cómo cada uno de mis padres tomo su camino. Y en ese camino tomamos rumbos distintos.

**I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular  
**-Soy el hijo y el heredero  
de nada en particular-

Vuelvo a caminar. Bordeo el parque. Paso por delante de unas señoras que murmuran: "La juventud que se está echando a perder". O algo parecido. Prefiero ignorarlo. La costumbre te vuelve insensible a ciertas cosas. A la gente le parece raro que vista de negro.

**You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
**-Cierra tu boca,  
¿Cómo puedes decir  
que hago las cosas de forma equivocada?-

Hace más frío que antes. El viento me da en la cara. Al menos seca mis ojos. Seca mis lágrimas. Que ya se niegan a salir. Porque no me queda ni el llorar.

**I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
**-Soy humano y necesito ser amado  
como los demás-

Me adentro en otro callejón. Al fondo, un bar. Entro. Humo. Tabaco. Alcohol. Calor. Me siento en la barra. Un whisky. Me gusta este sitio. Nadie dice que soy demasiado joven. Ni me preguntan porqué tomo. Un hombre al lado mío, borracho, se queja. Camionero, pobre, muchos hijos, separado. No soy el único que se siente asqueado de su vida.

**There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
**-Hay un club, si quieres ir  
puedes conocer gente que realmente te ame-

Bebo de un trago. Arde en la garganta. Escucho una mujer llorando al otro lado. El novio la ha dejado. Sus manos tiemblan mientras sujeta un vaso.

-Y no le importó. Le dí igual -gritaba con rabia-. Podría morirme ahora mismo. A nadie le preocuparía.

-Yo sé lo que es sentirse así -me mira. Sus ojos, encharcados de lágrimas. Pero llenos de rabia.

-¿Ah, sí¿Sabes lo qué es que tu novio te ponga los cuernos con tu mejor amiga¿Qué tu padre nunca esté en casa¿Que tu madre sólo se preocupe de que sea la hija perfecta?

-Por lo menos tuviste un novio que quisiste. Por lo menos tenías una mejor amiga. Y tienes una madre cuando llegues a casa -suaviza su expresión. Deja de llorar-. Yo sólo tengo amigos interesados en mi fama. Chicas que sólo se acercan por mi popularidad y físico. Mi madre nunca se preocupó de si todavía vivo. Desde que tuve seis años no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano.

**So you go, and you stand on your own  
**-Entonces tu vas y te quedas solo-

Baja su mirada. Se rinde. En silencio.

-Sora Takenouchi -me tiende la mano. Seria. Le respondo.

-Yamato Ishida.

Sonríe. Me contagia. Sonrio como hace tiempo que no lo hago. Me río de mi desgracia. Me río de mis preocupaciones. De mí. Quiero saber quién es ella. La que me hace sentir bien. Dónde vive. Dónde estudia. Qué hace. Todo.

-¿Dónde te puedo volver a encontrar? -mis palabras salen. Sin pensar.

-Suelo venir por aquí todos los días. Sobre las seis de la tarde.

Me despido. Y me marcho. El parque está más vacio que antes. Mi corazón, un poco más ligero. Me pesa menos. Pero me duele más.

**And you leave on your own  
**-Y te vas solo-

Llego a la puerta de mi casa. Entro. Nadie. Vacía. Entro en mi habitación. Miro por la ventana. El edificio de al lado es gris. Un bebé llora. Una pareja discute. Comienza a llover. Las gotas resbalan por la ventana. Las lágrimas, por mis mejillas. Miro mi cuarto. Sobre el escritorio, unas pastillas. Tomo una en mis manos. La trago. No pienso. Saco la siguiente. De camino a mi boca.

**And you go home,  
and you cry and you want to die.  
**-Y te vas a casa, y lloras  
y te quieres morir-

Un ruido de llaves me paraliza. Guardo la pastilla. Escondo el bote. El pomo de mi puerta gira. Es mi padre.

-Yamato, hoy me ha llegado un e-mail de tu madre.

Muestro indiferencia. Me callo.

-Dice que pronto tu hermano vendrá a visitarnos. Que todos estan bien.

Sigo callado. Esa frase no es nueva para mí.

-¿Tú sabes cuantas veces ha dicho eso? -contesto.

-Bueno, las otras veces...

-¡Las otras! No son las otras. Son todas.

**When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean?  
**-Cuando dices que va a pasar ahora,  
¿A cuándo exactamente te refieres?-

-Tu madre...

No le dejo que continúe. No quiero oír más mentiras.

-Mi madre no quiere volver a verme. Eso es lo que sé -estoy de pie y aprentado mi puño. La sangre me hierve-. Nunca nos ha dicho su dirección. No nos ha visitado. No he vuelto a ver a mi hermano.

**see I've already waited too long  
and all my hope is gone  
**-Mira, he esperado mucho tiempo  
y toda mi esperanza se ha ido-

El silencio se puede tocar entre los dos. Mi padre baja la cabeza. Se va de mi cuarto. Dice algo sobre que se va a dar una vuelta. Aflojo mi puño de rabia. Suspiro. Me resigno.

**You shut your mouth  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
**-Cierra tu boca,  
¿Cómo puedes decir  
que hago las cosas de forma equivocada?-

Me dejo caer sobre la cama. Me calmo. Olvido. Descanso. Se oyen las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal.

**I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
**-Soy humano y necesito ser amado  
como los demás-

Cierro los ojos. Dejo pasar un día más.

Esperando que, quizá mañana a las seis, pueda volver a sonreir.

**FIN **

**disclaimer:** _digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo esta historia._

**notas:** Este es el primer song-fic que publico.Un historia algo triste, como suele ser costumbre en mi. Y, por supuesto, no pude evitar poner un toque de Sorato ;) La canción en la que me basé se llama How soon is now? y la canta Love Spit Love (también existe una versión de tATu, las dos son muy buenas -).

¡Espero sus reviews, ayuden a que mejore esta novata escritora!


End file.
